


Charmed

by CoolAmi69



Series: Korrasami Month 2015 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Month 2015, the legend of korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolAmi69/pseuds/CoolAmi69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashback: Korra and Asami recall when they fell for each other. Asami (Ravenclaw) thought she mastered every spell, but is dumbstruck when she helps a brash Gryffindor (Korra). (Prompts 6: Hogwarts AU/Love)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

> 'Harry Potter' and 'The Legend of Korra' crossover prompt, specifically Korrasami?! I'm all over this! This was one of the prompts I was most excited about. It’s super long in celebration of passing the halfway mark of Korrasami month. I hope you enjoy my sixth fic of the month!

_Screeeeech!!_ A brown cat-owl landed and perched itself outside of the kitchen window. It gently tapped its paw on the window. With a flick of her wand, Asami opened the window to allow the bird in to deliver its envelope. “Korra! Sokka sent us a letter!” she called out.

With a pop, Korra apparated next to her wife. From the next room, the sound of footsteps were heard.

“Did you really have to apparate from upstairs?” Asami scolded.

Korra smiled and tried to reach for the letter which Asami kept out of arm’s reach. “What? Our son doesn't write us often. I'm excited to see what he has to say,” she said eagerly.

“Mom! Mama! What did he say?” a little girl came running in.

Korra wrapped her arms around her daughter and picked her up. “I don't know, Kazumi. Your mama was about to open it for us,” she replied.

Now that her family had gathered around the kitchen table, they all took a seat and Asami opened the letter. It wasn't very long, but what caught their eye first was the picture of two very happy looking teenagers waving at them.

"Who’s that, Mom?” the girl asked.

“Whoever he is, he’s cute,” Korra smiled.

“‘Dear Mom, Mama and Kazumi, N.E.W.T. classes have been rough. You weren't kidding last year when you said I needed to enjoy myself while I could. And I thought O.W.L.s were hard! But I'm still finding time for fun. This is Lee. We’ve been hanging out a lot since I broke up with Rachel. It turns out we actually liked each other more than we first thought and finally went on an official date! Well, a few dates now. We’ll see where this goes, but he's pretty special to me. I remembered how you both met at Hogwarts, but I don't want to press my luck.

‘I’ll be home for the holidays. I miss you all so much. Lee lives near our home, so if I'm lucky, maybe you'll get to meet him. See you soon. Love, Sokka.’”

Asami picked up the picture again and looked at it hard. “Korra, do you notice anything about this young man?” she asked her wife.

Korra took the photo in her hands and looked at it closely with their daughter. “He sort of looks like Mako!” she exclaimed. Both girls laughed.

The little one in Korra’s lap looked at her parents confused. “I thought Sokka had a girlfriend,” she said.

Asami explained, “Sometimes, people don't always stay together. You know, your mom and I both dated the same boy before we dated each other. We’re just very lucky to have met each other in school and stayed together since.”

“You met at Hogwarts?” Kazumi said, her eyes wide and shining.

Korra grinned. “That’s right. We told your brother the story a long time ago. Would you like to hear how we fell in love?” She looked to Asami, who turned slightly red.

“We had known each other for years, and I had even dated one of my friends, Mako, a little after Mama dated him. But it wasn't until we were just starting our sixth year when I had realized I was starting to fall in love with her. She was a few months away from turning 17, and I had just turned 16…” Korra began.

 

* * *

 

"Wait, neither of you are taking Charms with me?," Korra muttered. She had just received her schedule for her sixth year and was comparing it to her friends' as they exited the Great Hall.

"No. You need to get an Exceeds Expectations O.W.L. Mako and I only got Acceptable, so it looks like you'll be the only one of us with Professor Suyin," Bolin sighed.

"Well, at least she's the _good_ Beifong and my head of house... I have to see Professor Lin in Defense Against the Dark Arts plus out on the quidditch pitch. I don't understand how I was picked as her flying lessons assistant. It's just going to be babysitting first years on brooms," Mako whined, still staring at his schedule in disbelief.

Korra shrugged as she looked at Mako's schedule a bit closer. ''Flying lessons are the same time as N.E.W.T. Charms. Maybe they chose to go outside of Gryffindor house because, after me, you _are_ one of the best quidditch players in Hogwarts. But, as Professor Lin's star player is busy, she had to settle for you."

Mako stuck his tongue out at Korra who only laughed.

"You should ask Headmistress Katara if they can find someone else," Bolin suggested.

"And have Professor Lin find out I went over her head? I want to be an Auror. I need to stay on her good side. It looks like I'm stuck." Mako put his schedule in his pocket with a sigh.

Bolin threw his arms around them, positioning himself between. "Look at us. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Best friends since our first year, and now we're about to start our sixth together."

Korra stopped and looked at the classroom door to her left. "Well, not right now. This is my stop. I'll see you both in Defense Against the Dark Arts later. Good luck with Beifong, Mako."

"Good luck with your Beifong too. Not that you'll need it," Mako said.

"I assume you're saying that with all due respect, Mako. Let's go. We don't have all day. The first day of flying is always the toughest. They're not all born with your natural talent," Professor Lin Beifong said from behind him. Without waiting for a response, she pulled Mako with her to the quidditch pitch.

 

* * *

 

Korra smiled when she saw a familiar face in Charms class sitting in the front row. Without another thought, she took the free seat next to the Ravenclaw. The other girl was so engrossed in her book that she didn't notice Korra until she tapped her shoulder. "Hey, stranger," she said with a crooked smile.

"Korra! It's so good to see you!" Asami said, throwing her arms around the Gryffindor. She put her book away to give her full attention to her friend.

"I wanted to compare schedules with you earlier but you ran out of the Great Hall so fast," Korra explained.

With a bashful smile, Asami replied, "I wanted to get a good seat. Charms is my favorite class."

"I can tell. Your O.W.L. test was amazing! I bet you got an O for sure. If we had taken that class together, maybe I could've gotten an O too," Korra exclaimed.

Asami blushed. "Oh, you saw that?"

''Are you kidding? I think everyone in our year stopped to watch you!"

The other girl's blush seemed to deepen.

"I'm glad you dated Mako so I had the chance to get to know you before seeing you in that test. I would've been too intimidated to talk to you otherwise," Korra said.

Asami replied, "And I'm glad you dated Mako _after_ me. It gave me the chance to concentrate on my studies."

The two girls grinned at each other, both glad to know that things wouldn't be awkward between them. At last that was out in the open now. They continued to chat excitedly, sharing their summer adventures with each other.

Korra was glad for the company. Her two best friends were in different houses but that never stopped them from always spending time together. But there was something about Asami that she couldn't put her foot on. Korra and Asami had spent a lot of time together, but this was the first time alone. And she liked it.

"Okay, class! Wands away. First, we'll briefly review what we're learning this year, then I'll see who actually did their summer reading," Professor Suyin announced once she walked into the classroom.

Promptly, Asami sat up straight and turned her head to the teacher. With quill in hand hovering above her parchment, she was ready.

Likewise, Korra adjusted her posture and looked up to the teacher. There was a blank piece of parchment in front of her, but she didn't think Professor Suyin was saying anything worth writing down. It could've been because she kept glancing over at Asami out of the corner of her eye. Her friend, however, seemed to be writing down every other word their teacher said. Korra slid her hand into her robes and sneakily pointed it at Asami. After muttering a quick charm, she leaned back and waited.

Asami's hand stopped briefly during her note taking. After a while, she continued again with one hand although her other reached for her own wand and placed it into her lap.

Korra looked down expectantly. Words appeared on her parchment. "Korra! You should be paying attention! But, hi!" It took an enormous effort for her to not jump for joy. The adrenaline of writing Asami in class thrilled her, but the best part was getting a reply.

She thought a moment about what she was going to say, trying to be nonchalant. "Oh, I'm paying attention. I'm just admiring your dedication."  As soon as she muttered the charm at Asami's parchment, she scolded herself; she came on too strong.

To Korra's surprise, she noticed a pink tinge returning to Asami's graceful cheeks. "Well, eyes front, missy. I see you trying to look at me."

It was Korra's turn to blush.

"Ms. Sato, why are non-verbal spells so difficult?" Professor Suyin asked her star pupil. Suyin always enjoyed having Asami in her class, and was constantly trying to convince the girl to switch from Ravenclaw into her own Slytherin.

Asami may have froze inside, feeling guilty for possibly having been caught, but she never showed it. "Non-verbal spells require a great deal of concentration and practice. Not everyone, nor every wand, can perform them," she replied confidently.

Korra's mouth dropped open. While Asami spoke, her graceful handwriting appeared on Korra's scroll. "What class do you have next? We can continue this talk when walk to our classes later." Korra couldn't believe her eyes; Asami performed a non-verbal spell while talking to the teacher. Her excitement was starting to overwhelm her. Why didn't she hang out with this girl on her own more often? This clever Ravenclaw was definitely someone she definitely wanted to get to know better.

"Herbology," Korra replied. She didn't realize until she had cast her spell that her hand was clenched so tightly around her wand with elation. After stowing it away, she shook her hand to regain feeling in it. She looked down to see the imprint of her handle's carving pressed into her palm.

A smile spread across Asami's face and she finally turned her head to her friend. "Me too," appeared on Korra's parchment.

 

* * *

 

 

After Professor Suyin announced the end of class, Korra spun around to Asami. "You're incredible!" she exclaimed.

Asami looked up at the teacher who was gathering her things, then smiled back at Korra. "Well, I know I am but why ever would you say that?" she asked slyly. After closing her book bag, she threw it over her shoulder and started walking towards the door. After a few steps, she flung her head back to look at her friend with a hair flip. "Are you coming, Korra?"

Dumbstruck, Korra scrambled to collect her own things to hastily follow the other girl. She caught up quickly and said, "I didn't know you can do non-verbal spells already!" she whispered excitedly.

"Well, I'm not very consistent but I'd been practicing over the summer. The only reason I knew it worked was because of the look on your face. Your surprised look is, er... I like it," she replied. Her words were suddenly lost.

Korra gave her friend a sideways grin. "You're the one full of surprises, _Ms. Sato_ ," Korra emphasized the Ravenclaw's name mockingly. "Why didn't we hang out more? I mean, just us?"

"I was asking myself that same question. Well, with N.E.W.T. classes being combined, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other," Asami smiled.

The two girls stopped and made eye contact. They smiled at each other, not wanting to end it. Korra was full of excitement in finding out someone she'd known casually for a while was much more than she expected.

Asami, who had always noticed Korra, was glad to have the opportunity to deepen their friendship. She liked Korra from the beginning, even if she indirectly stole her boyfriend. But since it ended up working out for the best, she never held it against the Gryffindor. If anything, it gave her a new friend.

"Hey, Korra! Hey, Asami!" a voice said from behind them. Their trance was broken when they turned to see a very wind-swept Mako walking towards them.

"I like your hair, Mako. It's very... dashing," Asami said. Korra laughed, which made Asami join in the laughter.

The Slytherin raised his eyebrow then shook his head. "A first year had a wild broom. I had to chase him all over the pitch. I'll tell you all about it on the way to class, Korra."

"Well, Asami's also taking Herbology. I'm sure she wants to hear all about it," Korra said with a smile, her eyes still on the other girl.

Asami smiled at Korra, then looked at Mako. "I-I don't want to interrupt," she said shyly.

"You're not interrupting anything," Korra said, hooking her arm into Asami's.

Mako looked at his two friends. He knew that both Korra and Asami had spent time together, but only in their group setting. He was surprised to see them so friendly with each other, but he was also glad that his two ex-girlfriends getting along so well. He still liked them both and wanted to stay friends. With a pleased grin, he continued his story. "Of course not. Well, like I was saying, this little Gryffindor had a wild broom and didn't know what to do with it."

"What's his name? I might have to give him a high-five if I see him in the common room," Korra smiled brightly.

Asami laughed, and Mako couldn't help but join in. He had a feeling that their sixth year at Hogwarts was going to be a memorable one.

 

* * *

 

The weeks went by with Asami and Korra seeing a lot of each other. It turned out that they were taking most of their classes together. Korra thought her six classes were tough, but was surprised when Asami revealed that she was taking seven. Bolin had one less class than Korra. Mako was taking remedial Charms, determined to find a way to still become an Auror even with his low O.W.L. grade. The four of them spent more and more time together, becoming a tightly formed group of friends. Naturally, everyone noticed them because they were from all four houses at Hogwarts.

Since N.E.W.T. classes were more condensed than regular classes, all four ended up having several classes together which further strengthened their bond. But Charms was the only class where Korra and Asami were alone together, and it was quickly becoming Korra's favorite class too.

Korra was sitting in the Gryffindor common room, trying to test out a few charms.

"What are you practicing?" Bolin asked from behind her.

Korra jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. "Bolin! What are you doing here?" she asked with shock. Only Gryffindors were allowed in the common room.

The Hufflepuff shrugged. "You know, I was trying to ask myself that question. I was just walking around, minding my own business, then I caught up with some friends. We started chatting, and the next thing I knew, they were walking through the portrait hole. I didn't know where it led to until I found myself here. Then I saw you, one of my best buds, and I came over. So, what are you practicing?" he rambled on.

The surprised girl stared at her friend for several moments, but then shrugged it off. It was definitely a plausible story, especially for Bolin. "I-I was trying to practice some charms. I can't quite get the hang of these non-verbal spells," she said.

A sly smirk came across her friend's face. "Oh. Charms. I see. So, yeah. About that class. Why don't you ask Asami? You know she's really smart. Well, of course you know, because we study with her. But you two are in that class together. _Alone_. Why don't you ask her to help you? I know you've been spending a lot of time with her." Bolin made himself comfortable in a soft chair.

Korra twiddled her wand in her hand, suddenly unable to look at her friend in the eye. "Oh, yeah? I-I guess she's good at charms. I never thought of asking her. I don't want to be a pain, and she's got some really hard classes," Korra stammered. Her face felt flush at the discussion. It's true that they had been growing close and of course she had seen Asami's magic first hand, and it always seemed to impress her. However, the thought of asking Asami for help was intimidating. Grabbing lunch together or sitting under a tree to hang out was no problem. But asking for her direct guidance on something? It made her heart race and her stomach turn to ice.

"You couldn't stop talking about Asami after your first Charms class," Bolin leered.

If Korra's face was pink before, she was sure that she was beet red now. Her ears started to burn and she thought her classmates could feel the heat from her face in the dorms above them.

Bolin threw his hands up in defense. "Hey! It's ok! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. It's just that you guys have been really hitting it off. You should hear what Asami says about you in Astronomy."

The color suddenly drained from her face. Asami talked about her to Bolin? She desperately wanted to know every word the other girl said to her, but at the same time she was terrified. She was afraid that she wouldn't like what she heard. "She talks... about me? Me... specifically? What does she say? No, I don't want to hear. I don't need to hear it. It's none of my business. But is it good? No! Don't tell me! I'm sure she'd tell me if it was important." Korra's words came out rapidly and she paced back and forth. Her mind was racing a million thoughts per minute. She had no idea what it meant.

Bolin put his hands up by his face and gave his voice a higher-pitch. "'Oh, Bolin! Korra's _so_ funny! Has she always been that funny?' 'Why did Korra and Mako break up again?' 'What are you doing next Saturday? I wanted to watch the quidditch match. I know it's Slytherin vs. Gryffindor and your brother is the Slytherin seeker, but Korra's so strong. I bet she's a really good beater. Let's watch her together. Would it be weird for me to wear red? You can wear green to support your brother.' 'Korra's wandwork is so graceful. I've never noticed it before.' So, yeah. She asks about you a lot. As one of your best friends, I consider myself an expert. Is that good enough?" he asked, returning his voice to normal.

Korra sat back into the sofa with a heavy sigh, but she couldn't hold back the grin. Asami had been asking about her, and even wanted to come watch her quidditch match. She didn't realize how happy it made her until she heard it from her friend. "Wow. She really said all that?"

"Korra, trust me. I wouldn't lie. Now, let's go to the Great Hall. I'm starving and it's almost dinner time. Plus, I'd get lost trying to get back," Bolin said. He stood up and held his hand out for his friend to help her out of her seat. "I can tell you more stuff she said, but I think you should just talk to her yourself," he suggested.

The Gryffindor took her friend's hand and stood up, adjusting her robes. "I talk to her all the time," she said, still not meeting Bolin's eyes. She led them towards the exit.

"Uh huh. Yeah. And I'm a flying grindylow. But what do I know?" he replied, following her out of the portrait hole. He had been noticing his two friends for a while, and was trying to help things along. But he saw how resistant and shy Korra was acting, so he decided to take a step back. He hoped he set her on the right path, but this was something the girl had to finish on her own.

 

* * *

 

 

For some reason, the idea of Charms class the next morning made Korra nervous. She ate her breakfast in silence, taking slow bites of food. She usually shoveled food in her face, but today she was taking her time. After carefully lifting a bite of eggs into her mouth, she held the fork between her lips and contemplated them. She felt them throughout her mouth, exploring the texture and taste, and chewed gently. After finally swallowing, she started to tap the fork to the plate. Korra was stalling.

There was no reason to be scared, but she couldn't shake Bolin's words from the night before. The thought of seeing Asami again thrilled her, but then she started to feel self-conscious. What if she couldn't live up to Asami's expectations? Korra wondered why it suddenly became so important to her what Asami thought of her. She knew what she thought of Asami: beautiful, smart, graceful, caring... The list went on and on. She wanted to spend all her free time with the Ravenclaw, learning more and more about her and sharing experiences together.

All of a sudden, she dropped the fork. Without realizing it, she just admitted that she was falling in love with Asami Sato. She blushed down at the fork, afraid to look up at anyone in case they'd see her sudden expression. The only other person she dated was Mako, but she didn't even feel this way about him. What did she know about feelings and love, let alone for a girl? However, when she thought about it, she must've known how she felt for a while. For the first time, she let herself admit it. Korra had fallen for Asami Sato. She swallowed hard and let out a huge sigh.

"Is someone talking about you?" a sweet voice asked from behind her.

Korra turned around, still pink in the face, to see Asami smiling and clutching her Charms book to her chest. "A-Asami!" she stuttered nervously. She glanced around to see if anyone was looking, but there was so much commotion in the Great Hall during breakfast that their interaction was going largely unnoticed. "Wh-what makes you say that?" she chuckled, giving her friend a sideways grin. She mentally scolded herself to stay cool.

Asami took a seat on the bench next to her and looked down at the unfinished plate of food. "Your ears are red and you haven't finished your breakfast. I was wondering if you knew someone was thinking about you and it kept you distracted. But I know you're not taking Divination, unless there's something you're not telling me," she joked.

Korra continued to stare at Asami, her heart frozen in her chest. She wondered why it wouldn't start beating again. "I, uh, what? No! Nothing! I mean, there's nothing I'm keeping from you! I tell you everything. Well, not really _everything_... I, well..." she stammered. Suddenly, words were failing her.

Asami giggled at Korra's awkward nervousness. "Maybe you just didn't sleep well. You can't even keep yourself clean," she said. She picked up a napkin from the table and wrapped it around her fingers. "Here, let me wipe your face." She reached up and touched the napkin to Korra's chin.

The Gryffindor stayed still, too scared to move. Her mind went blank when she met the green eyes looking back at her, eyes that were full of care. In that moment, nothing seemed to matter. All she knew was that the most gorgeous girl was caring for her, and she didn't want to be anywhere else. Korra felt her heartbeat again, warm and rapid, her veins pumping with affection. Slowly, Korra smiled.

As Asami gently touched the napkin to Korra's chin, she couldn't help but admire the smooth, brown skin she caressed. The piercing blue eyes seemed to stare back at her with such intensity, but she couldn't bear to tear her gaze away. She tried to silently answer back with warmth and tenderness. There was no describing how she felt at that moment, but she knew that she was exactly where she needed to be.

The clock tower chimed loudly, breaking the spell between them. Asami quickly lowered her napkin to her lap. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-" she started.

Korra reached out and gently placed her hand over Asami's. "It's ok. I'm a mess anyway," she smiled. The contact made her heart pace. They'd made physical contact before, but everything suddenly felt different. And her appetite returned. "Did you just get here? Come, eat with me. I'm sure Ravenclaw can be without their head girl for one meal. What are they going to do, take points away from Gryffindor? You're my guest at this table," Korra rambled. "Bolin eats here all the time. And with Mako at Slytherin."

Asami's grin spread from ear to ear. "I'd love to join you."

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Mako. Can I ask you a question?" Asami asked. She was sitting with Mako at Potions. Korra and Bolin had paired up for this particular potion.

Mako shrugged while chopping up some leaves. "Yeah, sure," he said.

"Why did you really break up with Korra?" she asked. It had been on her mind often, although she couldn't put her finger on when it started. She thought to a while back when she sat with Korra for breakfast at the Gryffindor table. The two still spent a lot of time together since then, but things were starting to feel different. Scary, but good. It thrilled her, but made her anxious. Yet there wasn't anyone in the whole school, perhaps the whole world, with whom she'd rather spend her time. So what in the world would cause Mako to let someone like Korra get away from him?

His hand slipped, and he sliced his finger. "Ow!" he shouted out in pain.

Asami took out her wand and pointed it at his cut, silently healing it. "I'm sorry. I know things between all of us have been good, really good, and I'm sure the last thing you want to do is rehash your old relationship with Korra that happened a long time ago," she said. She turned to pick up her own knife to continue cutting leaves that weren't stained with Mako's blood.

The boy sighed and picked up a handkerchief to clean himself up. "I don't know. I mean, I like her a lot. And we get along really well. It's just... I guess she's not girlfriend material for me. We'd always argue and fight, which you saw a lot of. We just never clicked when it came to romance. Even though she's the most amazing girl in the world, it just wasn't meant to be for us."

"She really is, isn't she?" Asami smiled, looking over. She saw Korra and Bolin laughing together, and the sight of her friend happy warmed her own heart.

"Wait a minute..." Mako said.

"What?" Asami asked, snapping her head quickly away.

With a raised eyebrow, he looked between Korra and his current Potions partner. "You like Korra, don't you?" he accused.

"Of course I do! We're friends," she retorted, hastily throwing the finely chopped leaves into the cauldron. She suddenly couldn't find the vial she needed, and searched the labels of all the bottles in front of her.

"Uh, yeah..." Mako said suspiciously. He wasn't quite sure how to feel. He didn't want to reveal that he still had feelings for Korra, and of course he'd always care for Asami, but things started clicking in his head.

"She's smart, and funny, and she's way better at quidditch than you are." When she saw the affronted look on his face, she said, "It's true. I've seen both of you play."

"What color are her eyes?"

"Aqua, like a tropical ocean."

"Her hair?"

"Soft brown and silky, and it flows so gracefully when she wears it down, which she should do more often."

"How about her smile."

"Which one? The cute, crooked smile when she's acting goofy, or the one that lights up her whole face when she... looks at me," Asami swallowed hard. She had just unwittingly confessed her feelings for her friend, feelings she wasn't fully aware of until she said them out loud. "Oh my spirits, Mako! I'm sorry, I didn't-!" She stopped herself and covered her mouth in surprise. She had no intention of revealing her feelings to the boy both she and Korra once dated.

Mako crossed his arms and smirked. "I was right."

The Ravenclaw took her chair and sat down slowly, trying to steady herself. She took a few deep breaths in and out. "I didn't know. I mean, I did. Well, I've been thinking about it for a while but I was still trying to process it. I haven't said it out loud until just now. I... _like_ Korra. I know I always have, but not like this. I don't want to ruin our friendship. She's one of the best friends I've ever had, and I don't want to lose that," she lamented.

Taking her hands in his, Mako squeezed gently. "Hey, we're still friends, right? Just talk to her. Tell her how you feel. And if she wants to just stay friends, then at least you got it out in the open. Look at what happened to me and Korra. It may not have worked out, but at least we gave it a shot. I think you deserve your chance too."

She smiled up at him. "You think?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course."

From across the room, Korra looked over to see Mako and Asami holding hands. They smiled warmly at each other. She felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. She knew Mako and Asami had dated before, but seeing them like that dashed all her hopes at telling Asami how she felt. Maybe they had found something in each other again. Korra turned back to her cauldron with Bolin, and didn't look back at her friends for the rest of the class.

 

* * *

 

Korra sat in Transfiguration later that day and mindlessly flipped through her textbook. They were supposed to start learning human-transfiguration, the theory at least as the practical applications wouldn't be until later that year, but she just couldn't concentrate on her reading. Truth be told, she hadn't done any of her reading lately. And she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything since Potions that morning, not even on her lunch.

Mako and Asami came into the classroom together, and took their seats on either side of Korra. They both smiled at her, which made her uncomfortable. "What's got you two grinning?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Asami smiled brightly, pulling out her own Transfiguration book.

"I just got out of Charms. Professor Suyin said she might be willing to make an exception and let me join the N.E.W.T. class. It turns out that I was just one wrong answer away on my O.W.L. test from an E," Mako said happily.

Korra's heart sank again. It was the only class she had alone with Asami, and now even that was being taken away. It felt like her fifth year all over again. Except this time, she was jealous of Mako instead of being jealous of Asami. "Oh, that's great," she sighed.

"Well, it wouldn't be until after winter solstice break. I have a lot of catching up to do," he sighed.

"Yeah, I've been having trouble with Charms too. I can't seem to get the hang of non-verbal spells," Korra said.

"Really? You've been doing so well in Charms," Asami noted.

Korra's face turned red, and part of it had to do with the hurt she felt inside. She thought there was a chance that Asami liked her too, but maybe she was just being a good friend. She felt foolish for thinking that this brilliant girl next to her might feel the same way. "I can't do non-verbal charms like you can. To be honest, I've been trying but I just can't get the hang of it," she confessed.

Mako smirked, "Yeah, Bolin told me."

Korra shot him a disgusted look. "He told you about that?" she asked angrily.

Asami smiled bashfully. "Actually, he might've mentioned it to me too. It was a while ago. I was just hoping you'd come to me yourself."

"Ugh! Bolin is such a gossip! This is the last time I tell him anything," Korra sighed, dramatically throwing her head forward onto the desk.

"Hey! Be careful!" Asami scolded. "Tell you what. You don't have quidditch practice tonight and today is my short day. Why don't I tutor you later?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Korra replied, her head still on the desk. She wished that she could just disappear. She couldn't even apparate since she was a year away from taking the test, plus there was enchantment at Hogwarts that prevented apparation within school grounds. Korra couldn't take the embarassment she felt, first from fooling herself into having a chance with Asami who was obviously getting back together with Mako. Then, Asami had to go and offer tutor lessons in front of half of the Transfiguration class.

 "Great! It's a date!" Asami announced.

But it wasn't the kind of date Korra was looking for.

 

* * *

 

Dinner came around, and Korra found herself sitting with Bolin at the Gryffindor table. Her spirits had been down all day, which was why her friend wanted to cheer her up by sitting together.

With a mouth full of food, Bolin said, "I swear, Gryffindor has the best tasting food."

"It's the same food as everywhere else made in the same kitchen," Korra pointed out. She was swirling a spoon through a bowl of soup.

"I know, but the house elves do something special for your table. I don't know what it is," he replied.

"Maybe it's the company," Asami said cheerfully.

"Hey, Asami!" the Hufflepuff greeted with a mouth full of food.

"Oh, hey," Korra replied without looking up.

Asami sat on the other side of Korra. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

The other girl brought the spoon to her lips and slurped audibly. "Yeah, sure." She wiped her chin with a napkin and repeated it once more.

"Well, I was wondering, once you were done eating, if you wanted to go practice some charms. I reserved a study room in the library," the Ravenclaw suggested. Even though she had changed out of her school uniform into casual clothes, she still looked very put together in a fashionable, maroon sweater dress and black leggings.

Korra finally looked up at Asami, trying to hide the disappointed look in her eyes. She couldn't help but admire how good Asami looked, but she knew it wasn't for her. Asami always looked great, and she figured that the other girl had seen Mako before headng over. Korra sat in an oversized blue sweater and her favorite, faded jeans with her most comfortable boots. In comparison, she looked like the world's biggest bum.

Suddenly, she felt a hand push her shoulder. "Come on, Korra! You should totally go 'study' with Asami," Bolin encouraged with a wink. He had a large grin on face, trying to convince Korra to leave the table.

The Gryffindor sighed. She remembered their conversation a few weeks before, but she didn't have the energy to go into the whole story, especially not with Asami sitting next to her. Resigned, Korra stood up. "Okay, fine. I wasn't that hungry anyways," she said.

"Don't worry about me!" he said, placing his arm around the second-year sitting next to him. "I'll sit here with Kai, show him everything I know."

"Really?" the young boy asked hopefully.

"Sure! I have a big brother. I can be like yours!" The two boys laughed while Korra and Asami walked out of the Great Hall.

The two girls walked in silence through the mostly empty hallways, with Asami's boots clicking loudly against the stone floor below. Asami felt uneasy. At first, she thought it would be fun trying to tutor Korra but now that it was actually happening, the nerves started coming back. Her mind raced to the conversation she had earlier that day with Mako. Maybe this was too soon. She chanced a look over to Korra, who was walking with her face to the ground. When she saw the defeated look on her friend's face, it set Asami with new resolution. She was going to help Korra master the spells and impress everyone in Charms the next day. Asami was already impressed, and she just wanted to show everyone else what Korra could do.

Asami briefly checked in with the librarian before leading Korra to the study room. Once inside, she cast a silencing spell over the door. "Muffliato!" she said.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to help me with my non-verbal spells," she said flatly.

"Oh, right," Asami blushed. She walked over to the table where she had previously placed a box. Opening it, she placed a few items on the table. There was a feather, a tennis ball, a candle, and a tea cup. "I thought we could try some really easy spells at first. Just like first year, but non-verbally. Try levitating the feather," she instructed.

Korra took out her wand and stood in front of the feather. She gripped her wand tightly and pointed before waving it around. In her head, she repeated the words, "Wingardium leviosa!" over and over without any effect.

Asami walked behind Korra, placing her hand over Korra's. She shook the other girl's arm to loosen it. "I know you can do this; I've watched you a hundred times. Just relax. You're overthinking it," she whispered, looking down. She caught a whiff of Korra's hair, which the Gryffindor had worn down, and unintentionally inhaled.

Korra glanced up to see Asami's pink face. She couldn't help but smile at the taller girl, whose hand was still held over hers.

"Oh, sorry," Asami apologized, stepping away.

With a deep sigh, Korra tried once more. Though her mind concentrated hard on what she was doing, she left her body loose and did what she had done hundreds of times. With a swish and flick, the feather rose a few inches off of the table before falling back down. "I did it!" she screamed, then flew to wrap her arms around Asami.

Asami smiled down but her body was frozen. Her heart told her to wrap her arms around the girl and never let go, but her mind freaked out. What if Korra pulled away? What if it scared her off? Her only intention of bringing Korra into the study room was to help her with Charms, but sharing the intimate space was starting to get to Asami. Being alone with the girl was nervewracking.

Korra released quickly and stepped back, unable to look at her friend. She was ashamed that she had perhaps taken it too far. Asami didn't show the slightest interest in returning the affection.

"That was great, Korra! That really was!" she said encouragingly. Asami hoped that her words conveyed what her body refused so show.

Korra turned back to the feather, and tried the spell several times. She may have walked into the room with her mood down in the dumps, but seeing her own progress elevated it immensily. There was no way she was going to let this opportunity go to waste. The more she practiced, the better she got. Soon, the feather was flying around the room while Korra silently guided it.

Asami smiled at her friend, the two making eye contact for the first time that night. Her throat tightened at the spark of confidence burning in the Gryffindor's bright blue eyes. She was afraid she might've gotten lost in them if it wasn't for Korra asking what was next.

Shaking herself from the trance, Asami turned back to the table. "I thought a ball would be easy to catch, so we can practice the Summoning Charm on it," she said. Pointing her wand at the ball, she concentrated and said, "Accio!" in her head.

The ball stayed put. Asami glanced over to Korra again, who wore a look of patient expectancy. The blue eyes burned through her again, piercing straight through her. Again, Asami pointed her wand at the ball. This time, it wiggled before rolling off the table. "Oh, I, uh..." she said bashfully.

Korra walked over and picked up the ball, then returned it to the table. "Well, you said it yourself. Non-verbal spells are hard. May I try?" Korra asked.

"O-of course," Asami said. She shook her head. Accio was one of her best charms, and she couldn't figure out why she couldn't get it to work.

The ball whizzed passed Asami and flew into Korra's waiting hand. "Yes! I did it!" she cheered, jumping up and down.

Asami smiled proudly. "That's great!"

"Now, try to take it from me," Korra said, opening her palm.

Unsure, Asami planted her feet firmly to the ground. She looked at the ball and noticed Korra's hand under it. It looked soft and she wondered what it felt like to hold it in her own. Her eyes followed up Korra's arm, which she knew, from under the sweater, hid impressive muscles. What the sweater couldn't hide was the round muscle of Korra's shoulder, that was connected to a long, slender neck. Asami looked up to Korra's face, that showed off soft and feminine features that held behind it an irresistable boyish charm. The sweater fit that personality so perfectly, of the girl she had grown to love. She looked down at it again, wondering what else was hiding beneath it.

"Hey, wait!" Korra called out. Before she knew it, she felt her body fly across the room at Asami.

Asami caught Korra in her arms, holding her up to prevent her from falling.

"Nice catch," Korra said breathily. She looked up to Asami's face, feeling her own flush with heat.

Asami didn't want to let go. She had never been so close to Korra, but she knew that she didn't want to be apart. Without another thought, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Korra's.

At first, Korra didn't know what to do. Her head spun with the fragrance of Asami's perfume in her nose and the softness on her lips, being held up by surprisingly strong arms in an embrace she hoped would never let her go. Soon enough, Korra put her own arms around Asami and returned the kiss.

They weren't sure how long they stayed with their lips locked together, but every moment felt like perfection. Finally, the girls separated and their eyes met once more. Asami leaned over and placed another kiss on Korra's forehead before cupping her face in her hands.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that," Korra said.

"Me too," Asami answered.

Korra looked down, still holding Asami's hand against her face. "Well, actually, I don't know how long I wanted to. All I know is that you're my favorite person to do stuff with, and I want to keep spending time with you. I want to get to know you more, and learn who the real Asami Sato is. Plus, I think you're beautiful." Korra blushed into Asami's hand.

The Ravenclaw lifted the other girl's face to look into her eyes once again. "And I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met," she whispered.

Korra let out a laugh, causing Asami's heart to sing. "Have you met yourself?" Asami joined in the laughter. When it died down, Korra asked, "So, what now?"

"Let's just take it slow. I like you a lot, Korra. I think about you all the time. I know that at the base of our relationship is a strong friendship, but I'd like it to grow and see where it takes us," Asami sighed.

Korra leaned up for another tender kiss. "I'd like nothing more."

 

* * *

 

"You know, I always wondered how you were able to summon me. I thought that spell didn't work on people," Korra grinned.

Asami blushed, "I've thought about that day a million times. To be honest, I was staring at that sweater. I've always told you it was my favorite. I think I summoned the sweater, and you just happened to be in it."

“I hope I meet my future wife or husband at Hogwarts!” Kazumi exclaimed happily.

“Hey! You're only starting next year. Hogwarts is a place to get your education, not find a spouse,” Korra scolded. “Even though we met in school, your Mama Asami always put her education first. Which sometimes meant we would just do our homework together or hold hands in secret during class. Not even _I_ could stand in the way of her genius.”

“Next time, let's not tell the story until _after_ they get out of Hogwarts,” Asami sighed.

“Next time?” Korra asked with an eyebrow raised, looking around the room for any additional imaginary children Asami might have been hiding. They both shared a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have taken liberties with their ages (don't hate me) but that's because I just really wanted them all in the same year! My BFF/beta and I spent a long time sorting every one before I was happy in where I placed them all. I fell in love with this piece, and it may be one that I come back and add to. But, let me get through Korrasami month first. Reviews and kudos are welcome.


End file.
